Still I am Dancing
by Lecterville
Summary: kommissarsmaus on Tumblr wanted a beca x kommissar fic for their birthday, so here it is


**A/N: kommissarsmaus on Tumblr wanted a Becommissar fic for their birthday, so I wrote this. I don't usually write something in a few hours, so this will be quite rough. I may come back to it in the future and edit it properly.**

* * *

The bass was pumping loudly through the living room, the speakers pounding out at full volume. Her hips moving perfectly in time to the beat, eyes closed; arms above her head. She was completely lost in the music. Pausing only briefly when two strong arms wrap around her waist, she smiles as hips begin to grind into her from behind, following her rhythm perfectly. _Luisa_. Turning in the blondes arms she joins her hands behind her neck, placing a hot kiss on her collar bone as their hips continue to move.

She feels so carefree. Dancing in the middle of their home, laughing and kissing and moving so closely. She looks into her lovers eyes and sees joy shining back at her, theirs faces reflecting each other's broad grins. She moves one hand to the back of Luisa's head, softy gripping her hair as she brings their mouths together to meet in a languid kiss. The hammering of the bass was flowing through them as the kiss turned frantic. Strong hands reach down passed her hips to squeeze the supple muscles of her behind, pulling their hips closer together. A low moan escapes both of them as they revel in the closeness. Beca doesn't move her lips from Luisa's even as muscled arms lift her up. Wrapping her legs around her lover's waist she nips the soft bottom lip before her then soothes it with her tongue.

Luisa moans into her mouth before pushing her against the closest wall, thankful for her girlfriend's small stature as she continues to hold her up, kneading the muscles in her palms. Beca moves her hips frantically against the taller woman, her senses overloading as the beat from the speakers vibrates through her. Pulling off her own shirt, she reaches for the buttons of Luisa's work shirt, deftly undoing them and exposing soft skin to her hands.

Groaning at the heat of the digits moving up her torso she releases her hold on Beca one hand at a time to shrug off her open shirt, then the bra that the younger woman had already undone. Slender fingers massaged her breasts, and tugged on her straining peaks and another moan leaves her lips. The thudding music around her and the soft hands on her were threatening to undo her. Slowly bringing them both to the ground, as Beca worked on removing their clothes. She laid the brunette out on the plush carpet before sitting back and pulling off her shorts and underwear, leaving the woman bare before her. Shrugging off her own skirt she slowly crawls up the woman's heaving body.

Leaning close to Beca's ear so she can be heard over the music she breathes "Ich brauche dich." Her body covers the small one below her, and she hisses as a smooth thigh makes its way between her legs. She grinds down on it briefly before moaning "berühre mich, bitte"

Beca's eyes darken at Luisa's lost control. "Come up here then babe, let me taste you"

The German wasted no time as she places her knees on either side of her lover's ears, the sight of the woman between her thighs sends a bolt of desire to her core. Lowering herself slowly she gasped at the first brush of a soft tongue glided through her lower lips. "Maus." The talented tongue gets to work quickly on her clit, sensing her desperate need. Throwing her head back, she lets herself go, one hand gripping the brunettes head close to where she needs her, making sure she doesn't move. Moving her hips again in time to the beat of the still thumping music, she grinds against the mouth below her. Her lips part and her chest heaves, the German woman was close to the edge.

From below her Beca couldn't help thrusting her hips in the air, desperate to find something to relieve the pressure building up inside of her. The woman above her was a goddess. The ripple of her muscles as she moved to the music sent shivers down Beca's spine. _God she was gorgeous._ The older woman's breaths were coming quickly, her moans could be heard even over the deep base banging through the apartment. The movement of Luisa's hips were becoming erratic, no longer following the beat of the music, but desperate to bring herself closer to her orgasm.

Bringing a hand up behind the blonde, she quickly thrusts two fingers inside of her. Luisa falls forward onto her hands in shock, grinding incessantly against Beca's mouth whilst being fucked hard by the fingers behind her. It doesn't take long from that moment, soon her whole body becomes rigid and she is yelling out her lovers name as her body is overcome with her release.

Rolling to her side, careful not to collapse on her smaller girlfriend; she lays spent on the floor, chest heaving as she attempts to control her breathing. Beca moves from her position to straddle her girlfriend's hips, before leaning down as the Kommissar had done to her, and begins to whisper in her ear. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are? How much I want you when I see you come undone for me? The way your hips move when you are so close to the edge. I could never get enough of you"

With a growl Luisa grabs the younger woman by the chin and joins their mouths together once more. Moaning into her mouth as she tastes herself on her lovers tongue, she rolls them over so she is once again on top of her kleine maus. Without warning, knowing her lover wouldn't need any further warming up, she inserts two fingers into her core and begins thrusting relentlessly. Beca's back arches off of the floor as her nails dig into the toned back above her. "Yes" she can't help but moan. Looking into the eyes above her, she gets lost in the desire she finds there. Slipping her hand back down the Kommissar's torso she finds her clit once more. Moving together now, both finding a rhythm that is sure to have them both fall over the edge in minutes, their lips clash together fervently. With their orgasms coming closer, and the need for oxygen overwhelming them, they part; but only leaving just enough room between their lips to breathe. Their breath mingles between them as they moan together as they reach the edge simultaneously, falling over it as one they collapse together, both too exhausted to move, each of them shaking with the aftershocks of an intense orgasm.

Shifting slightly to the side of her kleine maus, she holds her close. Their mouths finding each other again, slowly this time as they reaffirm their love for one another. Then suddenly they find themselves surrounded by darkness, as an almost eerie silence envelopes them

The power went out.

Beca couldn't help the laugh that escapes her lips, "Do you think that was our fault?" Luisa shakes her head, "Nein, the street lights have gone out too Liebling, the whole neighbourhood is probably out of power now."

Smiling, Beca stands up on slightly unsteady feet; and heads to the kitchen. "Wait here love, I have an idea"

Sitting up in the darkness, Luisa smirks; wondering what her girlfriend could be doing in the dark. She hears a quiet thud and an 'ow' from somewhere to her left. Chuckling to herself she asks into the blackness "Are you okay Maus?"

There was an embarrassed huff before "I'm _fine_!" followed. Luisa chuckled again, her girlfriend was the clumsiest person she knew. It was lucky she was so short, she didn't have too far to fall.

"Okay Luisa! You can come into the dining room now!" Shaking her head, she follows the brunette's voice, not bothering to reach for her clothes, it was a warm night. Carefully avoiding the furniture in the dark, she turns the corner into the next room and gasps. Beca had lit dozens of candles around the room, and in the middle of the large table was a gargantuan cake, covered in what looked to be 26 candles. Her girlfriend stood beside the cake, her cheeks spread in a wide grin; her face glowing in the light of the fire. She looked radiant.

Making her way to her love, she put her arms around her, placing a soft kiss upon her lips. "Ich liebe dich"

"I love you too, Luisa." Beca gazed deeply into the blue eyes before her, pouring all the love she had into those words. With another peck she said softly, "Happy Birthday Love" then turning the blonde towards the cake, she gives her ass a quick tap, "Now go blow out those candles and make a wish."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Ich brauche dich – I need you**  
 **berühre mich, bitte – touch me, please**


End file.
